Transgenics in Spira
by Bethica
Summary: Somehow Transgenics are in Spira and Max is trying a way to get back home, but she has another option, would she stay here and not go back to Seattle? working on storyplot
1. Default Chapter

Transgenics in Spira  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron and the FOX Network. Final Fantasy X-2 belongs to Square Enix. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: In this fanfic, this will contain Al Bhed :)  
  
**************  
  
On a cold night, in Seattle, a young female transgenic is roaring down the street on her black Ninja 650. She is going on a high speed and speeding down the dark in pitch black, but it doesn't bother her, because she can see in the dark, meaning the cat DNA in her allows her to have built in night vision. While riding down the street, she suddenly sees a bright flash in front of her, the flash, made her distracted, causing her to lose control of her bike and totally wipes out, her body slid across the street, then stops.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple days later, the young woman opens her eyes and found herself in a room, not a hospital room surprisingly or CDC doctors around her, she hates the CDC doctors, because she doesn't want them to know she isn't 100% human and don't want the public and defiantly not the media to know about, then again they all know her and her little furry friends back at Terminal City in Seattle. But, this time, its different and odd. She slowly sits up and sees a group of people in a weird outfit and she looks at them odd.  
  
"Nice Halloween costume."  
  
"Cra'c yfyga," said one of the men, who is an Al Bhed. "Ku kad Gippal yht damm res cra ec yfyga."  
  
The Al Bhed nods his head and exits the room, the young woman looks at this foreign man, "What language are you speaking in? It sounds gibberish, like an annoying furby."  
  
"Vinpo?" He said it clueless, not knowing what she meant. "Fa yna dymgehk eh Al Bhed, tu oui ihtancdyht sa?"  
  
"Hello, say something in English would ya? I have no clue what your talking in, I may know every language in the whole world, but I defiantly don't know what your saying." She gets off the bed and hears someone walking into a door.  
  
"Rammu, hela du saad oui?" said a yellowy/blonde haired young man, who is quite good looking, to be an Al Bhed.  
  
"Not another one," she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "This must be one must up nightmare, I'm having," as she said it quietly to herself.  
  
"Oh, sorry," as he finally speaks in English, "so, miss, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Enough to kick someone rear end."  
  
"That's good to hear." He stops speaking and starts to check her out, "You're a pretty one."  
  
"Thanks," as she smiled at his comment. "Question, how did you find me? And where am I?" She looks around the room and décor looks very odd to where she came from, which is post-pulse Seattle, when everything looks like a piece of crap, blame it on terrorists back in 09' that detonated an electromagnetic pulse that has destroyed every electronic device on the eastern seaboard, causing a major wipe out in the United States, first the country was super powerful and then overnight they have nothing, basically turning the whole country into a third world country into a pile of trash  
  
"I found you outside of the Djose Highroad, you were pretty banged up, really hard, luckily I got you before the fiends wants to take a piece of you. You been sleeping for days, we thought your not going to wake up."  
  
"I will wake eventually, I guess my body needs catching up," she starts to think for a minute to herself, she doesn't remember being this place, she remembers a bright flash, while riding her motorcycle, which caused her to wipe out.  
  
"Catching up?"  
  
"Oh, I don't sleep," she walks out of the room, before she says anything else. She doesn't want to mention to the guy that she is genetically engineered super soldier and has really cool ablities and characteristics, except one characteristic she has and it isn't really that pleasant. Also she doesn't who he is and what he does for a living, she has too many bad guys that wants her dead, especially this breeding cult, that calls themselves Familiars, who are a bunch of bozo wackos doing this thousands years of this wacky ritual and one of the Familiars wants her dead is a man named Ames White, who wants her dead, because she is the 'one' who is suppose to stop this Acolpyse from happening, that is what her guy friend Logan Cale said to her, in what the ancient runes said on her body, he could be wrong or right, but she has to keep her mind off of those subjects, till she knows where she is and how to get back home.  
  
She walks outside and she spots the Djose Temple, noticing big chunks of rocks is like attach to the temple, by electricity. She looks at it, like how can it do that. Gippal sees her staring at the temple, "That is the Djose Temple, that is where my HQ is at, before that, it was a temple, where summoners come and go on their pilgrimage, praying at the Fayth and getting their Aeon."  
  
"Fayth and Aeon?" She said in a confused way.  
  
'Is it me or the Sin toxin got to her, wait, that can't be possible, definitely not! Maybe she is suffering some kind of concussion or something like that. "Long story," he turns to her, "so what do you do for a living?"  
  
"Work at a messenger service," she pauses, "Can you tell me where I am exactly?"  
  
"In the world of Spira," he turns around and sees two Al Bhed children playing on the bridge. "Oh no, not this again!" She turns around and sees the kids and notices one of them climbed on the bridge and is losing her balance.  
  
Max flash-like speed over to the bridge, where Al Bhed girl is about to fall and gently grabs her. She places her down on the road and looks down at them, "Bridge is not a good place to play around with."  
  
Gippal ran over to her and questions her, in what she did, "Hey, how did you do that?" He smiles at her, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Spinach," she walks over to the bridge railing and sits down, thinking about stuff, like home, back at Seattle, she misses her family, including Alec, the 'smart alec' X5 soldier she met back at Manticore and also the clone of her late 'brother' Ben, who was killed, by her, due to, because he was killing people and he didn't want to go back to Manticore for reindoctrination or worse and she had to do it and still has to live with that the fact she killed her 'brother' and then she has no choice.  
  
"I gotta have my hands on that stuff." As he said to himself and he turns around and sees the woman gloomy, "You okay?" He goes over to her and sits down beside her.  
  
"I miss my home and miss kicking the crap out of these breeding cult whackos that calls themselves Familiars."  
  
"Don't worry, cutie, you will get home safely, I think, but I promise on my account as the leader of this machina thing."  
  
"Thanks, maybe I should check this place out a bit, understanding your world, people, languages, or whatever, till there is a way to bring me back home."  
  
"That's cool, so, um, I didn't catch your name, yet, heh."  
  
She turns to him and smiles at him, "My name is Max Guevara."  
  
"I'm Gippal, the guy that rescued you, along with my Al Bhed buddies." He sees three Al Bhed men running down the bridge, towards him and Max. "Rammu, so puoc, fryd lyh E tu vun oui?"  
  
"Fa cyf cdnyhka baubma eh Luca, fedr jano cdnuhk sujac yht yddylgc ykyehcd, pameaja ed un hud, dra New Yevon."  
  
"Fro?"  
  
"Drao think drehg dra New Yevon, dra cumtanc yna dra ahaso."  
  
Gippal begins to crack up laughing, "Dryd'c y vencd, cehla myto Yuna banvunsat yd dra Thunder Plains, yht dryd fyc mega ceq suhdrc yku." He turns to Max, "Listen to this, some strange people with superhuman strength and speed, tackled the New Yevon soldiers -"  
  
Max quickly interrupts him, "I gotta go to wherever these people are at, and somebody isn't being a good soldier."  
  
"Huh?" said Gippal looking at her, "so you know these people or something like that?"  
  
"Yup, people I freed from this place called Manticore." Max takes a deep pause and begins to have flash-backs of Manticore, she is having flash- backs when she escaped that dreadful place back in '09 and that night she saw her 'sister', Eva, shot by the man, she truly once hated who is Lydecker. The flash-backs switches to when she and Zack was taking down the DNA lab about 2020 and she was shot and died for a couple of minutes and wakes up and finds herself in Manticore, learning her 'brother' Zack, sacrifice himself to save Max, then she spent the lousy time at Manticore, lots of relentless training and worst comes to that, all the X5s had to have breeding partners, due to what she and Zack did to the DNA lab, she met x5-494, the clone of Ben, but don't worry, nothing happened between the two, she just gave him the name 'Alec', but her second choice was 'Dick'. Then later on she freed everyone back at Manticore, because Manticore was trying to get rid of them and majority doesn't know what is right and wrong, due to Manticore and being reindoctrinated and also in Psy-Ops. Now since probably all the transgenics and transhumans are probably in this world, maybe she can find a way to get back home or stay here, because no signs of enemies, including Ames White and the Familiar whackos, "So let's get this ball rolling"  
  
"Luca, here we go, then after wanna go to the Sphere Theater and watch like taped concerts, one by imposter Yuna and the real deal one."  
  
"Okay, lead the way." 


	2. The Bar Brawl

Transgenics in Spira: The Bar Brawl  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and the FOX Network. Final Fantasy X-2 belongs to Square Enix. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
**********  
  
Inside of the bar, in Luca, three men with barcodes on their neck is drinking glasses of alcohol and on the table, there is like twenty empty glasses, each transgenic and they haven't got wasted yet. That's because transgenics cannot get drunk, but they do eventually like one hundred or so drinks.  
  
The owner of the bar sees the three people, still drinking, "Hey, you!" As he went over to them. "I think you had enough, don't you agree?"  
  
"Not really," said one of the transgenics. "We are not going to listen to you ordinaries."  
  
"Ordinaries?"  
  
"People, you moron," said another transgenic. He gets off the chair and looks at them, "Soldier! Want to teach this man a lesson?" He turns to the transgenic that first spoke to the owner.  
  
The first spoken transgenic was about to say something, till the door flings open and there another man walks into the room, the male transgenic turns and sees the man, "Oh, great, its 452, breeding partner." He quickly rolls his eyes.  
  
"I was looking for you three." He sees a blue looking dude, "What the hell are you?" He checks behind the blue dudes head, no barcode. "Okay, whatever then," he walks over to them, "You guys are causing a bit of trouble, you know what I mean."  
  
"So what, we are better these people, including these weird looking freaks, that isn't our kind."  
  
"Have you heard the word exposure? Remember people aren't ready to see what is beyond, they already know what is beyond, to White and the media," he rambles on and he shakes his head, "anyways, you guys know you will win, because we are the perfect soldiers, except for x5s that has seizures here and there."  
  
The owner looks at them, including the guy that just walked into the room, "Get out now!" He takes out a machina gun out and aims at the men. "You guys are causing trouble in my bar!"  
  
"Relax dude, its a bar, its not the end of the world," said the transgenic, getting out of his chair. He studies the gun, very quickly.  
  
"Put the gun down," said the male who walked into the bar, who is also a transgenics, "Put it down and no one doesn't get hurt, especially you with the gun and all."  
  
"Your not telling me what to do!"  
  
The transgenic rolls his eyes at the transgenic who just spoken and he flash-like speed, equivalent as fast as an speeding bullet and he grabs the gun and returns to his designated spot, within one second, that is how fast he just did that.  
  
The owner freezes and stares what the guy just did, "What the?" He looks at the other civilians who were watching that scene, stared in shock too. Except these soldiers in the end of the bar and they get up off the chair and walked over to the transgenics.  
  
The soldiers surround the transgenics, including the positive, smart Alec transgenic, named Alec. The Bevelle soldiers didn't draw out their weapons, because they know these 'transgenics' will do the same move to that owner. They are going to do some hand-to-hand combat and that's a first, because they all relied on machina weapons. The transgenics are now in fighting positions.  
  
" Fekrd!!" yelled one of the civilians in the bar.  
  
"That's our cue," said Alec, "even though I had no clue what he just said."  
  
The soldiers lunges at Alec and tries to punch him and Alec kicks the soldier in the gut and he quickly leaps into the air and spins kicks the soldiers in the jaws. He lands onto the ground and flash-like speed over the wall and runs around on the side of the walls and kicks another in the head.  
  
The transgenic who first spoken, flash-like speed over to the soldier and grabs him by the shoulders and flips himself over and sharply kicks him in the back and then back kicks the soldier behind him and he did another kick, but around the ankle area, causing them to trip. He continues to battle them, by using martial arts.  
  
The other two transgenics are double teams attacking them. One of them grabs a soldier and threw him into the air and the other soldier leaps couple feet into the air and kicks him in the air and the soldier lands right through the wooden round table. "Score!"  
  
The soldier gets off the ground and aims the gun behind Alec's head and he knows he is about to pull the trigger, the soldier successfully did and Alec flash-like speed out of the way and he went behind him and kicked him in the back of the leg and he grabs the gun and disassembles it.  
  
"You could have killed him," said the male transgenic.  
  
"Sorry, I don't kill; I did when I was with Manticore, but not anymore." Alec looks around and notices the soldiers are on the ground, moaning. He looks at the other civilians and a couple Al Bhed men stares at them.  
  
"Oui sdub vekrdehk! Un fa femm ica vunla!"  
  
Alec looks at him and doesn't get what he is speaking, including the other transgenics. "I don't think Manticore didn't teach us that language."  
  
The Al Bhed uses Bio on the transgenics and it didn't cause poison to them, because they are immune to pretty much everything, including unknown viruses that mankind hasn't known about yet. "Fryd!?"  
  
"Dno cusadrehk amca," said the second Al Bhed man, "Mad'c kad drao!" He looks at the civilians and they nod their head in agreement, "Drao sicd byo, fa fyhdat bayla yht hu vekrdehk, acbaleymmo eh Luca!"  
  
All the civilizans gets off their seats and they told the little ones to leave the bar till they finish the battle with these trouble makers and they are very stupid, because they don't know what they are dealing with and also they never met a transgenic before, till now.  
  
They charged at the transgenics in different directions and they all leaped into the air at the same time and they all collided to each other in the heads and they fall to the ground, holding their heads.  
  
Outside of the bar, Gippal and Max is walking over to the bar and sees little kids waiting outside, "What the? The new rule no minors allowed, finally." Max smiled, "Yeah, no kids running in the night time, drunk and naked and I've seen worse."  
  
"I can imagine," said Max and watches Gippal opening the bar door and sees people lying on the ground, moaning, and holding their heads.  
  
Max sees the bodies and she looks up and sees the three transgenics and Alec, she looks at Alec and frowns at him. "Alec!"  
  
Alec heard his named called and looks up Max, "I didn't do it!" He looks at her face and can tell she is really mad, "It wasn't me, and they started it!" As he points to the three transgenics, but he turns his head, they are gone, like they disappeared. "Max, you gotta believe me, come on."  
  
"Yunie gonna kill me," said Gippal walking into the bar, scratching his head. He looks at the civilizans and the soldiers, noticing them, they are slowly getting onto their feet and they see Gippal, "You guys okay? Sorry about that, they are foreign exchange people, from a vast world and their greetings are highly different from ours." That is all what he can say. The nod their head, believing him what he just said and they slowly departure out of the room, "People in Spira is sooo gullible, except for the special three."  
  
"Who is the special three?" said Max.  
  
"Our heroes, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine."  
  
*********  
  
...Somewhere in the world of Spira, the three transgenics, that were in the bar and caused that bar fight, are chained against the wall and heavily drugged. They are staring at this tall cloaked figure and they can't get the face out of this person. "Finally, Spira will feel a new era of horror and death." As the person looks at the transgenics, "So far my plan is working, with my new weapons." The person is referring to the transgenics, because they are meant to be the perfect soldier a human weapon.  
  
********** 


End file.
